Demigods play truth or dare
by Scarlett Jackson 18
Summary: Oh no truth or dare is bad enough but when demigods play it things get way worse. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**this story is an experiment so tell me what you think and if i should continue.**

**Once again i do not own Percy Jackson**

Percy POV

Well i was planning on going to bed early and just relaxing but no. The Hero of Olympus was not allowed to have some chillax time.

There was a bang on my cabin door. I heaved my sore and aching body of the bed to answer my know beaten door. i swung the door open to find a lot of innocent demigods smiling up at me. What had they done this time?

"Okay who broke what?" I asked

"We didn't break anything!" Connor exclaimed

"Urm yes we did bro, we smashed Dionysus' favorite wine bottle!" Travis hissed at his twin brother

"Oh yeah we did but who cares he has hundreds of them so he can cry himself a river, build a bridge and get over it" Connor muttered.

I smiled at the two brothers, they had changed a lot since my first day at camp. They were know taller and a bit more muscular, they both were a bit calmer and they know loved making fun of people who weren't single.

All of my friends had changed over the years, some in good ways others in bad. But in the end they all made the right choices.

"So what are you all doing here?" I asked

"Well seen as though it is the last week of camp we think its time we had some much needed truth or dare!" Nico explained

"Oh Hades no!" I yelped

"That's what i said Seaweed brain!" Annabeth said grumpily

"We can both be miserable together then" I laughed

Annabeth smiled and then she too began to laugh.

**Sorry this chapter is short but it is only an introduction. Please send me some dares to use.**

**Love Scarlett xox**


	2. Never keep percy out of his cabin

**Hi Guys!**

**I am so sorry that haven't updated in like forever but we have had tests and loads of homework so i haven't had the time or the energy or the hours for that matter. Well anyway school finishes in 19 days so after that i promise to update a lot more often. I will add another chapter to I'm in love with my best friend sometime this week. Well here is the next chapter and i hope you enjoy!**

**Love Scarlett xxx**

**P.S I don't own Percy Jackson and please give me some more ideas **

Thalia POV

We were all squished into the Poseidon Cabin. Percy and Annabeth had gone off to find food whilst we had a private team talk.

"So everyone knows the plan right?" Drew asked for the 50th time

"Yes!" We all yelled

"Good as i promised Silena i would get them together and i shell not fail her" She whispered whipping a tear of her cheek.

We all looked down sadly, Silena had died a hero but she had asked Drew to get them together as her last wish. And then we got roped in cause we were the best friends. Wasn't life amazing.

There was a bang at the door.

"Who is it?" Connor asked

"Me now let me in as it is freezing out here!" Percy muttered through the door

"What if i don't want to let you in?" Connor asked playfully

"Then i'll go to your cabin grab your prank diary and give it to the Ares cabin!" Percy threatened

Looks of horror played across the stoll brothers faces.

"Percy Jackson you are one evil dude and we are glad to call you our brother from another mother" They sang

"And father!" Annabeth added through the door

We heard Percy chuckle and Drew's face became as light as Apollo's.

"Guys get the door the harpies are coming!" Annabeth yelled

I bolted for the door and swung it open just in time. They quickly scrambled in before slamming the door in the poor harpies face.

Percy placed the snacks in the center and then he and annabeth joined the circle.

"So who wants to go first?" Nico asked

"I will!" Connor shouted

OH NO!


	3. The games begin

**Hi**

**Just a notice, i might not be on that much during the holidays as i have a lot of things planned, i will try to update at least twice a week if i can. but as soon as the new school year resumes everything will be back to normal.**

**Please enjoy my story**

**Scarlett xxx**

Annabeth POV

Oh no

Conner Stoll and Truth or dare was never ever a good idea. He looked around the circle at all the petrified faces.

Finally his gaze rested on my, oh gods i done for but then Drew shot him a glare and he looked away. Had Drew the daughter of Aphrodite just saved my brainiac butt. Well you can get some surprises now and then.

I turned my attention back to Conner who was now grinning evilly at Grover. Ha ha Grover was in trouble now. This was totally revenge for the chili's in the ice cream prank last week.

"Grover truth or dare?" Connor asked

"Urm could you repeat the question?" Grover bleated nervously

"Truth or dare tree huger?"

"Truth"

"Before Juniper were there any other trees for you?"

"No"

We all groaned at his answer. Grover smiled happily at us all. He then turned to Thalia

"Thalia truth or dare?" He asked

" Dare bring it goat boy" Thalia laughed

"I dare you to go and kiss Mr D!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me kiss Mr D"

I felt Percy laughing silently next to me, he had been waiting for this dare for the last few weeks.

"Fine but if i die i am haunting all of you!" she mumbled before heading out the door.

We then sat in silence for a few seconds, Drew began twiddling her thumbs.

Percy suddenly jumped up. "I can't take it anymore i am following her" He said before running out of his cabin door.

"Do we have to follow him?" Katie asked

"Yep as he could get into a whole lot of trouble at this time of night" Travis laughed/grumbled

We all groaned but managed to drag each other up and follow Travis out into the cool summers air.

* * *

Thalia POV

They were seriously trying to get me killed. I had to kiss my half brother!

If this was their idea of a joke then they had sick and disturbing minds! Well i already knew the stolls did but Grover seriously. I don't know how or why but this had something to do with Percy.

_Thalia you're talking to yourself again please stop!_

Opps!

I reached the front door of the big house, here goes everything!

I walk straight in to find Mr D and Chiron playing checkers. **AGAIN!**

I took a deep breath and kissed Mr D firmly on the lips before bowing and running out of the room.

I didn't stop running until i reached cabin 3. when i arrived all my "friends" were rolling around on the floor laughing.

"D-d-d-did y-y-you s-s-see his f-f-face!" Percy laughed. he was now leaning on Annabeth for support and vice versa.

They made a really cute couple but if Artemis ever found out about what happened with Mr D or what i had just thought then i would be dead. Gods didn't technically count as men or boys did they?

"Okay everyone stop laughing now or i'll chuck you all out of the sky" I threatened

Everyone but Percy and Annabeth fell silent. Why is it these two are always the hardest to threaten? Oh yeah cause they just had to fight the lord of time and everything is so much more scary once you have faced a titan.

"I-i-is that b-before or after you k-k-kiss us?" Annabeth giggled.

"Annie shut up!" I said

"Call me Annie one more time and i'll tell everyone what i found in your diary the other day" She muttered darkly at me.

I shrank back and decided it was best not to challenge a daughter of Athena as they always seem to win, don't know how they just do!

Percy laughed. "Ooh a daughter of Zeus is scared of a daughter of Athena!" Percy snickered

"But i am not scared of stupid sons of Poseidon!" I growled

Percy then did the mature thing and hid behind Annabeth. "I'm with the daughter of Athena" Percy said

"Surprise surprise" Connor muttered under his breath.

"Okay Percy truth or dare?" I asked

"Truth!" He said

"If there was a fight up on Olympus between Athena and Zeus and all demigods had to take a side which side would you take?"

"Athena's"

"Wait what!"

Everyone looked at Percy in shock excluding Annabeth who seemed to be really happy about this. She beamed at Percy

"Even if you Father sided with Zeus?" I inquired

"Yep, as even though my dad is my dad i couldn't go against my best friend. In my books that's worse than going against family"

"Well i did not see that one coming"

Percy laughed and rested his head in Annabeth's lap whilst she played with his hair.

We all shot each other warning glances, where they together already?"

"My turn!" Percy said

**Hey i hoped you like this chapter but i really need reviews to update the next chapter so please REVIEW**

**Love Scarlett**


End file.
